Batman Chronicles: TwoFace
by arkell1
Summary: Following his adventure in Paris. Bruce Wayne continues his training in crime fighting. This time he goes to Alfred's hometown and school. There he meets the great granddaughter of Sherlock Holmes. Harvey Dent is tagging along to learn law from the best,


Batman created by Bob Kane

All other characters are owned by DC Comics

Rachel Dawes created by David Goyer

Sherlock Holmes characters created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

Batman Chronicles: Two-Face

Prologue

Gotham City teenager Harvey Dent has gone to London University. There he intends on studying law under Professor Amos Rexford. He left everything including his girlfriend, Rachel Dawes.

Professor Amos Rexford is the foremost expert in advocacy and law. Originally Rexford was at Gotham University where he taught law. Following the increase in violence, Rexford jumped at the chance to teach in London. He was excited to teach law in the birthplace of modern common law.

Rachel Dawes now a sophomore at Gotham High School. She is traveling to London to spend time with her boyfriend. She is happy for Harvey but there is a four-year age difference. She worries that their relationship will not be able to survive the distance. She is traveling from Gotham to London on her ex-boyfriend; Bruce Wayne's private jet.

Bruce Wayne has also decided that she will also be attending London University.. He has decided that he needs to know more about the law.. He already has mastered criminology last year. Now he intends on mastering the law.. While here Bruce intends on following in the footsteps of his other hero; legendary detective Sherlock Holmes. He wants to be the world's greatest detective however he may have some competition.

Shirley Holmes is the great granddaughter of Sherlock Holmes. She is a fairly attractive female. She is on the same course as Bruce Wayne. However she has mastered criminology.. She wants to master the other detective disciplines( of psychology, law, chemistry and physics. as well.. She is so dedicated to being a private investigator sometimes she forgets to socialize with other people. Her criminology was mastered at Oxford University. She comes to London University to study law. She encounters both Wayne in Dent in the university. Often times she will use the alias Shirley Bell.

Alfred Pennyworth has returned to London because his employer Bruce Wayne has came to London. He enjoyed spending time with his daughter Julia at the Sorbonne in France. He has decided that Julia has done well without his guidance. It is Bruce who needs his guidance if he intends to head along the path to finding his parents' murderer. Alfred has many enemies and friends in his home country of England. He is excited that Bruce is going for his second year of schooling to London University.

Harvey:

Harvey Dent is checking out his new room., He requested a private room. This is so he can be alone with his thoughts. Ever since he was a child he had an alcoholic father. He remembers his sessions with his therapist Doctor Leslie Thompkins. She was telling him his thoughts are not those of his own personality. She said that the trauma of the abuse created another personality. This personality is more aggressive and assertive. If it was to get out-of-control; Big Bad Harv could live up to his name.

He is enjoying his room. he is biding the time until his best friend and girlfriend gets in town, He totally trusts Bruce. Bruce Wayne is loyal to Vicki Vale. Him and Rachel was in the past. Bruce and Rachel were a great couple.

Big Bad Harv says " He is probably screwing her right now. Its not called the mile high club for nothing."

Harvey says "Shut up.

Big Bad Harv says " Think about it my friend."

Harvey says " I will not entertain these thoughts."

Bug Bad Harv says "Take the quarter the old man gave us and flip it."

As soon as Harvey takes the quarter out there is a knock at his door. It is Bruce and Rachel.. Harvey is happy to see them. His friends will silence his other personality.

Harvey opens the door to Rachel and Bruce. He has known Bruce since he was young. Rachel is the daughter of the Wayne Manor maid; Ms. Dawes. They moved out following the Wayne murders. She has grown into a young woman. That's what Harvey thought last year. He took the chance and asked Rachel out on a date. They were exclusive to one and other for the whole year. The year before that she was dating Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne, Harvey took him under his wing for a year or two and protected him from bullies following his parents' murders. He shielded him from the rumors about his mom and dad. Then Wayne took off leaving his friends to fend for themselves The rumor is that good ol Bruce mastered criminology in France. He also romanced Vicki Vale while in Paris. I always knew he was smarter than he let on.

Bruce and Rachel want to get some sightseeing done before Bruce and I start into classes here at London University. So I have to spend time with Rachel and Bruce. I know that my other personality would rather see Wayne dead. Then I would have Rachel all to myself. If Big Bad Harv killed Bruce, Rachel would never love somebody who was so two-faced. I must press this evil thought down deep where it can never come out.

Rachel says "Let's go guys"

Bruce says " Coming Rachel. Ready to go Harvey?"

Harvey says " On my way Bruce."

Bruce and Rachel are looking out seeing the sights. They see Big Ben. They want to go take pictures. I follow them. We go see Buckingham Palace..

Harvey says " Come on tourists."

Bruce asks " You want to go see 221B Baker Street.

Rachel says " Not the home of Sherlock Holmes"

Bruce says " The one and only"

Harvey interrupts " I thought he was not real."

Bruce says " Take Zorro for instance he was based on a real-life Mexican bandit during the days of the American frontier,

Harvey asks " If Holmes is real why did they turn his home into a museum/?"

Bruce says " Because he is a legend."

Rachel says "Where did the family live?"

All of a sudden there is this girl behind them with an English accent. This girl is Shirley Holmes the great granddaughter of Sherlock Holmes. She is wearing a black sweater. Her chest is at least a c-cup they seem a little smaller than Rachel's chest.

Shirley says " I might be able to help you."

Rachel asks "Who are you?"

Shirley says "Shirley Bell, my great grandfather was Sherlock Holmes"

Harvey asks " Come again?"

Bruce says " This is Sherlock Holmes' great granddaughter."

Rachel says "Or the man that inspired Sherlock Holmes."

Shirley takes them to 221 B Baker Street, The former offices of Sherlock Holmes Consulting Detective

Rachel asks "What are you doing with your life?"

Shirley says " I hope to be a private investigator."

Bruce comments " Just like her grandfather."

Shirley says " I intend on being the world's greatest detective."

Harvey says " Bruce we found you your soul mate"

Shirley says "Mr. Wayne are we kindred spirits?"

Harvey says "The rumor is that Bruce mastered criminology in one year. Now he is trying to master the law"

Shirley says" I have mastered criminology as well, I am taking classes at the university to try to master law.

Rachel says " Sounds just like Bruce."

Shirley says " I got to be getting home"

Rachel says " We need to be getting back to the university.

Shirley

At the Holmes' estate, Shirley goes to her father's computer. She searches the Internet for Bruce Wayne. Shirley thinks that this is junk.

Shirley hops over to the Gotham City Police Department computer. Shirley thinks to herself that Wayne is a billionaire but his parents' murder is an unsolved crime., Her assistant, Sam is also on the computer.

Shirley says "Vigilantism? Maybe even vigilante sightings in Gotham City. Sam cross=reference Bruce Wayne and vigilante sightings."

Computer screen:

The police consider the anonymous help of a teenage vigilante wearing bright red and a yellow jacket.. His face was covered with a mask..

Cross reference: Vigilante sightings and Bruce Wayne

Gotham : Vigilante named Robin worked with private investigator Harvey Harris.

Bruce Wayne Gotham City student.

Paris: Robin in Paris all year helping private investigator Henri Ducard

Bruce Wayne student at Sorbonne University,

Shirley says "Maybe I can get Bruce Wayne to help me with something since he is a kindred spirit"

Sam says " What does this kid have on me?"

Shirley says "Nothing"

Shirley and Sam have been partners for a long time. She is grateful for his help. They have been friends since they were kids. Shirley senses that Sam might want to take their relationship to the next level. Shirley is grateful for the fact that Sam may want to go to bed with her.. She wants love not loyalty. She wants somebody who is her equal, who loves her.. Could it be Bruce Wayne?

Sam says ":Is that all Shirley."

Shirley says "Yes"

Bruce

Bruce Wayne is sitting in the house. He is studying his law book. Alfred is watching his young master studying.. Then all of a sudden the doorbell rings.. Alfred gets up to answer the door.

Alfred says "Who may I ask is calling?"

Shirley says "Shirley Holmes"

Alfred says "Mr. Wayne there is a Shirley Holmes to see you."

Bruce says " Send her in. II thought your name was Shirley Bell."

Shirley replies "Its merely an alias Mr. Wayne."

Bruce say " I know that it was an alias."

Shirley asks " How?"

Bruce says "Your school record."

Shirley says " That's what I would expect from Harris and Ducard's apprentice."

Bruce says " How?"

Shirley says " Its simple elementary deduction, Wayne."

Bruce says "My friends call me Bruce. What brings you here?"

Shirley says "Great grandfather left something for me to find."

Bruce says "You need help?"

Shirley says "Yes, I'm not at his detective level yet."

Bruce says "Why me because I'm a more experienced detective"

Shirley replies " Because two heads are better than one."

Bruce says " So where do we start?"

Shirley says "Sherlock's office."

Bruce says " An after hours tour."

Shirley says "Precisely."

Bruce says " I know how to get there."

Shirley says "Where are you going."

Bruce says "To get my crime fighting gear. Do you have any Miss Holmes?"

Shirley says " A detective only needs her brain.".

Bruce retorts " I use my brain and keep my identity a secret.

Bruce goes into his room and changes out of his regular street clothes into his crime fighting gear.. He puts on the lightweight Kevlar vest. He pulls on the red T-shirt. He puts on the yellow jacket. Finally he slips on the high- tech sunglasses. Gone is Bruce Wayne, enter Robin..

Shirley says "At least its not a mask.

Bruce says "Close enough. When I used the mask. I had to rely on my own eyes."

Shirley says "Information can be gathered from the senses as well as technology."

Robin takes Shirley out to his red motorcycle. They take off to the Sherlock Holmes museum. Shirley is holding on to Robin tightly.

Robin says "We're here."

Shirley says " Security is locked and the museum is linked into Scotland Yard's computer system."

Robin says "That could be a problem."

Shirley says "Come on Bruce. You have not thought of a way into this room."

Robin says "Robin when working. I'll figure it out."

Shirley says " Bypass the alarm."

Robin says " We need a pass key."

Shirley says" A good detective does not have to always go in the front door."

Robin says" Rooftop is probably not alarmed."

Shirley asks "How are we going to get in?"

Robin says " We repel from one building to the other building.".

Robin and Shirley repel to the museum from the apartment building across the street. Once inside Robin and Shirley look through Sherlock's personal effects. They are searching through his casebooks. They are searching through everything.

Shirley says " I found something."

Robin says 'What?"

Shirley says "It appears to be great -grandfather's personal journal."

Robin says "Let me see it."

Shirley says " Why?"

Robin says " The glasses can upload it to my computer."

Shirley says "Very good Wayne."

Robin says "Let's get out of here."

Shirley says "There's something about World War II/"

Robin says "What does it say?"

Shirley answers " Sherlock figured out a bunch of American secret agents identities.:

Robin says :Show me"

Bruce scans the page with his high tech sunglasses. He hands the journal back to Shirley.

Back at the Wayne estate, Bruce,Shirley and Alfred are analyzing the copies of the journal Bruce scanned into the computer.

Alfred says "The American agents code names were Green Lantern, Flash, Wildcat, Atom, Sandman, Horman and Amazon."

Bruce says "There real identities are whom?"

Alfred: says"Green Lantern is Alan Scott. The Flash is Jay Garrick. Wildcat is Ted Grant.. The Atom is Al Pratt, Sandman is Wesley Dodds. The Hourman is Rex Tyler."

Bruce asks "Who is the Amazon?"

Alfred: replies "Hippolyta, Queen of Themyscira. aka Pollyanna Troy"

Shirley:interjects " Sherlock had them all pegged."

Bruce asks:" How so?"

Shirley replies " He figured out that Polly and Ted were lovers."

Bruce retorts : "He was sure smart . Are we even smart enough to solve his mystery."

Alfred says " I have faith in you two to solve the case."

Bruce wonders what his friends Rachel and Harvey are doing right now. He has an idea. They are probably in bed together.. They have not been together all month. Bruce looks at Shirley. He could definitely start a family with her. But his parents would have to be avenged before he moves on with his life.

Shirley inquires "What are you thinking?"

Bruce says" I'm thinking I need some sleep."

Shirley asks ' I;m tired too."

Bruce says " See you later Miss Holmes."

Alfred says " Pleased to me you Miss Holmes."

Shirley says "Pleased to meet you Mr. Pennyworth"

Shirley grabs her notes from her copy of Sherlock's diary. She starts reading them. She begins to think that she might know where Sherlock's remains are located.. She needs to be careful her enemies will want to take this victory away from her

Molly

Shirley's nemesis Molly Hardy is watching Shirley's movements very carefully. She estimates that the teen sleuth knows something about her criminal caper. If Shirley knew the half of Molly's operations, she would have Molly locked up until she turned 18.. Molly uses the the remnants of Moriarty's gang and their families to help commit her crimes. Molly sneaks upon Shirley and kidnaps her to Germany.

Molly says "Wake up Holmes."

Shirley asks "Where are we?"

Molly says "Switzerland"

Shirley says " Why am I handcuffed?."

Molly says "So you cannot escape like Sherlock did"

Shirley asks " What are you doing with my notes."

Molly asks " The Holmes treasure."

Shirley says "Sure"

Molly says "Your boyfriend Sam will find a note from me."

A Shirley's house, Sam finds a note from Shirley saying she has ran off with Bruce Wayne. He immediately analyzes the handwriting. It is not Shirley's handwriting., He must find Bruce Wayne. He knows that Wayne is the master detective.

Bruce is spending time with Rachel Dawes and Harvey Dent. When all of a sudden Sam runs to them. Rachel looks worried.

Bruce says " Its Shirley's friend.

Sam says "Very good Mr. Wayne. Can you contact Robin.?"

Bruce says " I think I can."

Rachel : I got to see this."

Sam says " Maybe Robin is shy."

Harvey says " That's a new one; a shy crime fighter"

Bruce goes into the Wayne estate. He ditches the gray and back sweats. He puts on the Robin clothes. He pulls the hood over his head.. Finally Bruce puts on the sunglasses.

Robin says " Mr. Wayne says use all my resources"

Rachel says "We're going with you to where ever Shirley is being held."

Robin says " It could be dangerous."

Harvey jokingly say " I always wanted to get killed before classes.

Rachel says "She's my friend."

On Wayne Enterprises jet. Robin flies his friends to Switzerland. They are looking at the clues Robin gave them. Sam concludes Molly is holding Shirley at the Reichenbach Fall Park.

Robin says Landing in Switzerland. Robin brought his motorcycles along. Rachel rides with Harvey. Sam rides with Robin.

Sam asks "Do you think we will be able to find Molly and Shirley?"

Robin says " I believe so"

Sam says "thanks Mr. Wayne."

At the National Park, Molly and Shirley hear the motorcycles arrive. Rachel and Harvey head toward Molly and Shirley. However Molly was waiting for the rescue from Robin. She was not expecting the others. That was a pleasant surprise. Molly's henchmen head toward Robin and friends.

Molly says "Harvey you must give into your darker impulses"

Harvey says 'Fat chance"

Molly says "Beat up Robin and take those stupid sunglasses away from him."

Durung the fighting the sunglasses fall off Robin face revealing to all the Bruce Wayne and Robin are one and the same. Rachel runs over to Bruce. Sam runs over to Shirley.

Rachel says "Molly you go no further"

Molly says "The girlfriend I presume."

Harvey starts talking with his other personality " You love Wayne, you bitch, I will kill you" Then I will kill Wayne and expose his double life"

Rachel says " That's two-faced of you. Bruce is your best friend"

Big Bad Harv says " The coin will decide your fate my dear Rachel. If it lands scarred side up both you and Wayne die. If it lands unmarred then I will let you go.

Bruce says "Harvey you do not want to hurt Rachel. We are your friends"

Molly says "Friends do not keep secrets from you."

Bruce says" Shut up Molly. Harvey take control don't let your other half hurt Rachel You won't be able to live with yourself.".

Harvey tosses the coin in the air. It lands good side. Harvey allows Bruce, Rachel, Sam and Shirley to go. Molly and the Red Headed League leave.

Sam says "That was close."

Shirley says "We all got away."

Bruce asks "Harvey coming?"

Harvey says " I'll stay here Bruce"

Rachel hands Bruce his sunglasses. Harvey escapes. Sam and Shirley walk together hand in hand.

Rachel asks "Do you think Harvey will be OK?"

Bruce says "With the right therapy, he can keep his Two-Face persona under control."

Rachel says "Two-Face, Bruce?"

Bruce says "What else do you call the persona that is willing to kill his best friend and girlfriend."

Sam asks "What next Shirley?"

Shirley says "We go home."

Rachel says "What about you Bruce? How am I to understand your double life?"

Bruce says " Rachel when you saw my sunglasses fall off you ran to my side."

Rachel says "We got some unfinished business from two years ago."

Bruce has Rachel on the back off one motorcycle. Sam has Shirley on the back off the other motorcycle. They ride back to the Wayne Enterprises jet.. The jet takes off for London. Shirley and Sam are making out in one seat. Bruce puts the plane on auto-pilot.

Bruce says "Crime fighting is my profession. Robin is an alias I use to go places where my real identity can't be used. I did not think of the code name Harvey Harris did."

Rachel says "Private investigator Harvey Harris named a teen wearing red and yellow Robin"

Bruce says "The sunglasses were a gift from Henri Ducard when I was trying to get evidence on a teen girl in France."

Rachel says "The Red -Headed League knows your identity. They know I love Bruce Wayne."

Bruce says " The Robin alias ends today."

Rachel asks : What will you do without crime fighting?"

Bruce says " I guess I will find a different way to help people."

Shirley says "Not necessarily Bruce Sam and I have this idea. Sam will dress up as Robin."

Rachel says " I hope this works"

They land back a the private plane airport in London. Bruce Wayne gets off the plane. Robin gets off the plane. Finally Shirley and Rachel get off the plane..

Epilogue

Harvey Dent is attending the University of Zürich studying law. He takes his mastery test and passes. Since he is no longer around Bruce and Rachel his Two-Face persona does not show up. He intends to return to Gotham City and get his law license. While in Zürich he met Carol Buckingham. She helped him forget Rachel Dawes.

Bruce Wayne continued on with London University., He passed his mastery test in law. He will not be a police officer because they are too hampered by their rules. One highlight of the year was while there was a class discussion in Professor Rexford's class about sentencing.

Rexford says A man has killed another man. What is the punishment? Bruce raises his hand

Rexford says "Mr Wayne?"

Bruce says "The courts will find him guilty then he will face the death penalty.:

Rexford says "That would be wrong Mr. Wayne. The man will get 20 years in jail. Eligible for parole in five years.'

Bruce remarks "That is not justice Professor Rexford."

Rexford responds " Its not justice its the law Mr. Wayne."

Rachel Dawes and Bruce Wayne have tried to keep their relationship going. Whenever had free time he would sneak back into Gotham City for the holidays and the summer. Bruce and Rachel spend most of that time in bed together.

Rachel asks "Where are you off to now?"

Bruce says "Berlin University. They have an awesome psychology program."

Rachel says "What about us?"

Bruce says "Major holidays and the summer."

Rachel says " I cannot keep doing this. Prom will be coming up next year and the year after."

Bruce says "Look I'll try"

Rachel says "Don't bother I will try to find somebody else.

Rachel gets dressed and leaves. Bruce does not give chase. He simply lets her go.

Sam and Shirley are partners in the detective business and in life. Shirley completed her mastery of the law. She wants to go study chemistry at the University of Edinburgh. With the help of Robin, they managed to dismantle the Red-headed League.


End file.
